


New York

by Moe89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina e Robin fanno una vacanza insieme.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Regina si domandò per l'ennesima volta cosa diavolo ci faceva in cima all'Empire State Building con il piccolo Roland in braccio ad ascoltare Robin parlare di architettura medievale. Sospirò ripensando a quanto era stata felice quando il fuorilegge le aveva chiesto di fare una vacanza insieme..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York

Regina si domandò per l'ennesima volta cosa diavolo ci faceva in cima all'Empire State Building con il piccolo Roland in braccio ad ascoltare Robin parlare di architettura medievale.  
Sospirò ripensando a quanto era stata felice quando il fuorilegge le aveva chiesto di fare una vacanza insieme...Era una calda giornata di giugno, Regina e Robin stavano andando da Granny a cenare e di punto in bianco lui si era fermato, l'aveva guardata con quella sua espressione che anche se seria aveva sempre una vena di ilarità, e le aveva chiesto di fare un viaggio insieme, come una vera coppia. Come una famiglia. Regina aveva acconsentito con il sorriso più caldo del mondo sulle labbra, scoppiando internamente di gioia.  
Da quando Robin aveva (finalmente) lasciato Marian, la loro vita era decisamente migliorata: niente più drammi da terzo incomodo, niente più spiacevoli apparizioni, niente più fughe.  
Da quando aveva lasciato Marian però era nato una sorta di disagio tra di loro che nessuno dei due capiva e su cui, visti i soliti mille problemi tipici di Storybrooke, era assai difficile concentrarsi.  
Così quella vacanza si rivelò un perfetto modo per poter tornare la coppia felice di una volta.  
Quando Robin iniziò a chiederle quanti muli c'erano voluti per trasportare tutto quel materiale, Regina non potè proprio fare a meno di ridere. Il fuorilegge era stupito, ma sempre pronto ad apprendere, così mentre la strega gli spiegava che nessun mulo era stato sfruttato per costruire l'Empire state building, lui ascoltava attento, cercando di memorizzare il più possibile.  
Quando andarono alla finestra a guardare il panorama Regina raccontò a Robin del perchè fosse vietato lanciare fuori un nichelino e l'uomo rise nell'apprenderlo.  
Poi rimasero semplicemente fermi lì, abbracciati l'uno a l'altra mentre il piccolo dormiva a guardare New York svegliarsi.


End file.
